Downfall Fanfic: Life as a Cathuman Hybrid
by thepwnr287
Summary: This is a story about how a few characters face a wave of hybrid adaptations after a mysterious antic. (The hybrids are 4 people from the dinner scene).. P.S. there is some Krebsdorf (as usual) ;PPPPPPP
1. Prologue

One day, the Bunker was going about as usual, but something seemed a bit off. Things seemed very unsettlingly calm, because Hitler wasn't ranting his ass off. This unusual silence had people in the bunker asking what was going on, during this particular day.

Even Jodl asked, "What's up with Hitler? I objected to his plan, and he didn't yell his ass off at me!"

This unusual silence would all change during dinner, when a few of the bunker found out they were eating mystical catnip that would transform them into hybrids of humans and cats. That was when Hitler realized his food was tainted with catnip.

"Himmler has tainted some people's food.. with an unhealthy dosage of mythical transforming catnip." Hitler read as he continued eating.

Hitler made his inevitable explosion with, "Himmler.. THAT MOTHERFUCKING SNEAK HIMMLER! How the fuck did he allow this.."

Afterwards, Hitler cooled down from his explosion. He demanded a search for Himmler, but as everyone got up, he also demanded a search for Fegelein because of him being another possible source.

In between those 2 events, a general named Burgdorf said, "I really need to take a shit."

Hitler yelled in response, "Then go to the fucking washroom!"

However, Burgdorf didn't feel too well in there, he almost fainted in the washroom and later on, he could feel entities growing out of him. The same would apply to a few other characters in their sleep, including Hitler, as it shook them all awake from the pain of the transformation.

Burgdorf's presumed lover Krebs was amongst those, asking the one next to him, "Hey, Wilhelm.. do you feel.. funny?" Burgdorf nodded in pain, clutching onto the bed for dear life. Krebs began to feel the wave of the painful transformation come into effect, and after the pain, everyone knocked out like a baby.

Soon enough, there was indistinct chattering regarding the incident sprouted from the night before. People demanded answers as to what happened, relentlessly calling others about what they saw. Hitler could only sigh in anger, hoping it was only a twisted nightmare. Unfortunately for him, the questioning was as real as is, and more only came along the way, until he could feel the transformation taking him over. He blacked out from the pain that invaded him, and was down on the count.


	2. Day 1: Denial and Forced Acceptance

Lacking any recurring memory of what happened the night before due to a long sleep, the affected ones by the antic of the hybrid transformation all asked simultaneously, "Ugh.. what happened?" That was, until they looked in the mirror, then they saw what happened to them.

Reactions were mixed, Krebs and Burgdorf were shrieking when they saw each other in both shock and excitement. Hitler was hollering in hatred and horror, while the last person, Goebbels was pleasantly surprised at it, hoping it would lift some of the insecurity he had.

That morning Krebs asked Burgdorf as they looked at each other, Krebs asked almost immediately, "Wilhelm?! W-Why are you dressed like that?"

Burgdorf responded with, "I don't know! All I know is that you look really fucking cute, Hans!"

Krebs responded with, "I don't know how to react to this.. we might have to end stuff we'd care about but you look even hotter than before.. urghhh…"

They began hugging each other in a hysterical sense, shocked at what vision they were looking at before their very own eyes.

On an opposite end of the spectrum, Hitler was reacting with all his horror, "Fegelein.. I'm gonna kill that fucker of an anticman!"

Not long after, Hitler was ranting about the fact that the antic is irreversible and was pissed about the fact he had to eat out of a can.

He hissed in hatred, "I can't fucking believe that piece of shit made it only available to eat pure shit out of a fucking can!"

Hitler wasn't alone in his rage, Krebs also unexpectedly burst out in anger, "Well, I don't plan on eating any of my friends either!" Someone had to call a lonely owner over to take care of the cathuman hybrids, which originally had hopes of mitigating the explosive and hazardous-to-hearing screeching.

However, it wasn't until dinner time that the select few's anger would've mitigated. They hoped greatly that they didn't have to eat any canned food, with the deathly anticipation fuming in the hybrids' eyes. Unfortunately for them, the owner was the person they all dreaded most, the person who would make miserable parodies about them.

This person sighed, saying, "Hey guys, sorry 'bout what I heard. Unfortunately for you guys, all I was instructed to was to give you guys food from a can."

The air was brisk with anger still, but more of a silent and intimidating way. Everyone was brooding over the words being spilled from the owner's mouth, with the look of death looming over them internally gnawing their hopes away.

However, the owner finished with, "But.. if it bothers y'all, I got a timed dispenser with food of your choice mixed with a bit of my own spin of cat food." The hybrids looked at each other with glee in their faces, anticipating the food that was being mixed in with their food of their choice was good. The 4 machines unraveled itself, and it all looked futuristic as fuck in their eyes.

All the owner said was, "It's just a touch up on today's technology, but it's your choice." Just as soon as the owner went away, everyone dashed to the timed dispensers as soon as they could with their food bowls. Everyone scurried to get what they needed and pretty much pushed each other off and on to get their food, and ended up with an anomalous botch of each other's food. Everyone broke into a frenzy, until a note reading "It's either this or canned food for the rest of the road." was left hanging near their bowls. They froze and began to reluctantly make an agreement, shakily grabbing the food that was in font of them.

Hitler thought to himself, "I can't believe that this is happening." They all began to eat at once, desperately trying not to violently spit out the food, distaste slipping away in their eyes as they gradually accustomed to what they had in their mouth. Within a timeframe, before they knew it, the food was gone.

Goebbels sighed and said, "Well, that wasn't as bad as I'd expect."

Krebs tried not to hiss, but just pondered to himself, "What the fuck did I eat?"

Hitler growled, before making an inevitable spit of, "That went to absolute fucking shit!"

Burgdorf was desperately trying not to puke, his perception blurring as he lost control of his understanding.

Afterwards, they all drifted off to bed, lying down like humans for the most part. It seemed like their life would be fairly similar to before.. for now.


	3. The Butterfly Effect (summary)

Over the course of many next mornings, everyone awoke, sans the hybrids. This both pleased and annoyed everyone, because they were happy Hitler had been away, yet also irritated them because they knew things would get out of hand waking any of the hybrids prematurely. The pain would be akin to that of a thousand wasps chasing after someone with fire ants biting all over them, just from their assumption. Everyone shuddered in horror at the thought of it alone, so the moment they saw Hitler still asleep, they ran as fast as they could to whatever they needed to do. However, that would lead to a few mishaps that ended in catastrophe.

Hitler sometimes awoke from his slumber amidst some attempts, and oftentimes yelled with his Pencil of Doom in demanding warning, "You fucking asswad! Get the fuck outta my territory!"

Some people did dare to test that, asking him more often than not, "Oh really? Or what?" This didn't end so well, as they got... nevermind, let's just say karma's a bitch.

The first thing everyone had to consider was breakfast, but the hybrids went to their futuristic machines in grogginess and hidden annoyance. All they could do was just sigh, because they knew that they were losing hope of getting back to normal as time passes. The hybrids' eyes were filled with envy, and desire to return. It pissed them off that they had to endure the antic for who knows how long,

Despite the warped waking and sleeping times, Hitler still demanded a lot from his generals in punctuality, though. The problem was, 2 of the generals were also affected by the antic. This lead to issues of timing and meeting times as well, because they had to adapt to arriving at mixed times. Life went on as usual for the most part but with a twist, for example, Jodl would object, and every time he would object, Hitler would give a piece of his backlash. The thing was that instead of yelling, Hitler would attempt to claw at Jodl every time, whether it'd be at his shiny baldass head or elsewhere. Another clear moment of a usual moment but with a twist was when Hitler was ranting with just the generals, everyone spoke the same sans Hitler who had the occasional hissing and almost full-blown assault on the table.

Lunch breaks for them were usually quick and gotten over with really quickly. Rarely did it ever have pandemonium so bad to the point where the owner had to butt in to get everyone to get back to normal, because of how quickly things went for the hybrids for lunch. Usually, the most it would get to would be awkward stares and almost ignorant glimpses towards each other in violence. The thing is though, that only during a certain time frame did things seem unusually off for the hybrids during the seemingly normal days of lunch. The only time something violent ever broke out was because of a serious event from earlier on in the day, rationally enough.

However, life was radically different at the dinner time range and area. It was full of madness as the activities were eating, used only to their own hopes of breaking free from the antic, just so that they can immediately settle back to their normal ways. For example, sometimes, Hitler would be playing with a mouse at the table as an outlet to mitigate some of his anger. Some other times, Goebbels would try to act emo and rebel against the idea of eating. And other times, things would just fall too far out of control to comprehend a single thing happening.

The typical dinner for the hybrids often went down with terms such as, "I'm tired of having to eat from a damn bowl!", "Can we shut the fuck up?!", and "Guys! LET'S GET THE ( _HISS_ ) FUCKING HELL OUT OF HERE! ( _HISS_ )!"

Sometimes, even the owner asked to herself, because of all the madness, "Man, did I really make the right choice trying to handle these cat-men?"

When things did become more madness than the owner would allow, the owner got very serious with her actions. You'd see her fists curled up to the point where you could see her veins popping an oceanic blue. She would be seen holding a nerf blaster that was in her possession since years ago, holding a stare that would freeze a galaxy in a matter of seconds. Only that could make everyone shut up, especially with the steps that she made barely even being acknowledged by the hybrids due to the madness and sheer pandemonium going on with the 4 drowning out the anger emitting from the owner.

When everyone went to sleep, they tend to knock out pretty fast. However, once they begin sleeping, it's hard to get them to wake up unless someone bothers them too much. Unlike humans though, if someone were to wake ANY of the 4 cat-humans, the person awakening the hybrid would probably have a successfully landed painful scratch to the face or 2 to worry about on average, unless the person can successfully dodge the attacks. After the attack, the hybrid seems to nestle back into comfort, apparently asserting the possible regain of sleep. One strange exclusion to their inflicting protocol is an occasional attack from the other out of the pair of the following for whoever wakes either Krebs or Burgdorf, though. Sometimes, the hybrids sleep the whole night through, and other times, they have intermittent sleeping schedules. This frustrating switch up would cause meetings to spiral out of control with sleep, because of the constantly fluctuating schedules.

Some would yell, "Hey, Failüre! Wake the fuck up."

However, some others would take the opportunity and would quietly and/or quickly draw questionable shit on the sleeping hybrid sitting unsettlingly at the desk. The rest, though? They were beyond physically and mentally confused about how this was even possible.


	4. Heat: Day 1

One day, Krebs awoke from a peculiarity shaking within his hormones, feeling strange and horny. He had no idea what was going on, and why for some reason he just felt like straddling himself on Burgdorf's dick.

He groaned out of bed, thinking to himself, "Must… resist.. urges….."

It took all of his mental strength to fight the urges, but that meant he needed to figure out how to fight his heat aside from what he wanted to desperately avoid. All he could do was hope that there'd be no trail of himself, as he attempted to leave the room quietly. However, as soon as he barely managed to sneak himself away from Burgdorf, the other hybrids tried desperately not to try and get into his pants. That's how strong the scent of Krebs' heat may apparently have been, because it had the potential to shake all the other hybrids awake.

Hitler got curious as to what he was smelling, because it managed to snap him awake in no time. Little did he know, he was listening to his little buddy from down under. He loomed over Krebs like he was the last cookie in a colossal jar, awaiting something to happen aside from the actions caused by his boner. All he could do was ask himself what he was doing, but he completely disregarded the side asking his consciousness as he drooled looking at Krebs.

Burgdorf awoke, and began to wonder what happened, and why he could still smell Krebs for some off-putting reason. He followed the trail of the lingering smell, which reeked of his (hypothetical) husband. He finally caught up to Krebs, who was desperately trying to get Hitler off his ass.

Amongst the struggle, Burgdorf overheard Krebs yelling, "Get the fuck off me, mein Failüre!"

Hitler whispered in Krebs' cat ears which were metaphorically submerged in rebellious flames, "Don't worry, this'll be quick, let me just-"

But as soon as Hitler almost caught Krebs, the latter of the 2 hybrids involved in this ran away. Burgdorf saw Krebs run away, and began to ask himself if he's seen something like this before.

Burgdorf scratched his head, before the imminent comprehension he would make, "Wait.. I think I've seen this before online!"

A literal trace of a lightbulb appeared off his head, and pretty much jumped from nowhere to get to Krebs. He shoved Hitler away, frantically trying to approach Krebs after understanding the solution.

He tried to call out, "Hans? I know a solution!"

Krebs turned around, asking Burgdorf, "What's the solution, Wilhelm?"

Not long after, Burgdorf whispered one way to solve it. Krebs shrieked, knowing that it associated with his urges earlier in the morning.

Dinner time was full of hidden sexual tension, it seemed that just by sheer coincidence the other hybrids have been affected by the heat trait as well. There were stares filled with lust, the hybrids' eyes dilated as they made stares towards each other. Oftentimes, they were as frozen as ice when they locked contact into each other's eyes. It was anyone's game for them at this point, regardless of if they were claimed or not. Aside from that, the dinner times were unusually mellow aside from the staring. They shakily ate, averting eye contact knowing the inevitable would happen at one point or another.

After dinner, they could barely leave the table without pouncing each other on the bed. Krebs was so horrified of his best luck on what to do in order to mitigate the heat that he ran to the washroom as soon as he could, to try and handle this problem himself.

Things went differently for Hitler, though, Fegelein purposely went over to said man's bed and said, "Hey, you poor old fool, want to calm things down?"

Hitler responded with, "What the fuck? First of all, how did your own antic backfire on you? Oh, and one more thing, **get the hell out!** "

In return, Fegelein made a somewhat honest snapback at Hitler, which was, "Are you sure though, mein Failüre? Your little bratwurst is suggesting otherwise."

Hitler actually looked down, before blushing and yelling, "Hey! Pervert! Why did you tell me that?!" Fegelein smirked as he made a momentary glimpse down below, and made an implication that Hitler wasn't the only one with a boner.

A few moments later and back again, Krebs lay in the washroom, still struggling against his urges in a desperate interjection to stay more human than cat for the night. He contemplated how he would approach things, all while hearing 3 moaning and mewling hybrids in a room fairly nearby. That's how he came up with something else strange in mind, immediately changing into something else that was more comfortable. He just suddenly had the thought that something else would happen the next morning, for some reason.

However, adjacent to him was Burgdorf, who considered what to do the next day due to Krebs and Burgdorf's hormones fluctuating, as his brain yelled at him, "Cmon! You know you're probably going to have a smell of heat reeking tomorrow morning! Why not take the opportunity of when it happens?"

Instead, they both barely drifted to sleep slowly, mentally asking themselves what would happen the next day. However, they both were unable to sleep for some rather abnormal and off-putting reason, no matter how hard they tried. Was it the world surrounding them? Could it be the complexity of making it through a heat without the thing one wanted to avoid for some reason at the moment? Or is it the simple in conceptuality idea of love fueling the energy to continue on? Had it been lust controlling them all day and night?


	5. Heat: Day 2

Dawn hit the Bunker before anyone knew it, and the hybrids were asleep. However, it was hell to wake either Krebs or Burgdorf since their sleep had been fucked up and intermittent.

It took a blast from the intercom stating, "Everyone, get to this meeting, **RIGHT NOW!"** … just to awaken Krebs and Burgdorf from their warped sleep. Both of them got up with fatigue and horniness written all over their bodies, more than an overwritten diary of a jaded and lonely angst-ridden teenager. When everyone arrived, it seemed as though Krebs and Burgdorf looked oddly pissed about something.

It reached a point where even Hitler asked, "Uhh.. Krebs? Burgdorf? You guys okay?"

The only answers he got were layers of snarky and sarcastic variations of, "Yes, Failüre."

He sighed, beginning to wonder what was really happening because they both looked and acted like they really wanted the world to disappear to the hands of Thanos or some other powerful entity capable of eradicating Earth. Burgdorf tried drinking his problems away, but that only made things more irrational than it already had been over the past few weeks or so. Apparently, Burgdorf also began to fume a distinct scent of his own because for some odd reason, his hormones were capable of fluctuating in a matter of a day. He sighed in disappointment, because they expected it to go away after a shorter period of time than they predicted and maybe even hoped.

After all the meal times, everyone could finally wind loose. Because Hitler, Fegelein, and Goebbels were already fading out of heat, they just went back to their normal business for the most part. Their level of hormonal horniness and pain was ignorable, because they managed to mitigate it pretty quickly. But for Krebs and Burgdorf's case? That was a totally different story, especially over the fact that heats are filled with an awful lot of sexual tension and pain. It was hard for either one of them not to have a boner just looking at each other, but they were impaired of movement because of the pain also involved to some degree. They found themselves trying to put electric dildos up their ass to alleviate the problem, but to no avail because the boner in their trousers only got worse. Once they figured that out, they had a hard time looking each other in the eyes after they took the dildos out.

After the day settled down in general, Hitler planned to take a break for once, since 2 known sources of annoyance were muted.

Jodl objected, "But mein Failüre, this is a terrible plan with many structural flaws!"

Hitler hissed again, "Can't we take an advantageous opportunity without your objecting?!"

It was then and there the bunker fell silent, because they were surprised at Hitler making a decent point. After the silence, everyone left in the blink of an eye, sans Krebs and Burgdorf for some odd reason.

Burgdorf sighed, and said, "I guess we're alone, Hans."

Krebs responded, "... yes, I'm aware."

They both sighed, lust inhibited deep in their dilated pupils. Burgdorf just walked away for a bit, with Krebs heavily curious. The thing was, he eventually thought he should sit down after waiting long enough.

However, Burgdorf oversaw said thing as he went into the washroom and thought to himself, "Enough is enough!"

When he came back out, he was wearing socks that went past his shins for some reason, and barely enough to cover his visiting acquaintance from under. Suddenly, Burgdorf pulled up a speaker and played some music that would make you ask if it was the heat or if it was something else from a playlist he made. He got to near wherever Krebs was sitting in a rather lewd connotation to say the least, and in the blink of an eye, Burgdorf could be seen in something similar to a drunken phase of himself.

Needless to say, Krebs' attention was snatched away with just the sound of Burgdorf approaching, and he thought to himself, "Don't grab him by the ass.. just don't…"

It was a desperate struggle, as Burgdorf only made things harder by slapping his own ass. Krebs' face lit up to a shade so red that it could be mistaken for cherry powder, it became almost too difficult to resist the sight he was bestowed with. However, this would only worsen their problems as time past, because Krebs didn't feel as confident yet about what to do. After the intense session for both Krebs' brain and the still horny pair, they both drifted to sleep with issues again.


	6. Heat: Turning Point

**Warning! This will incorporate various bits of other languages for this chapter! ALSO... ACTUALLY ATROCIOUS WRITING DEAD AHEAD!**

And now the moment you've been waiting for xD

Just like a ban hammer being triple axle throttled faster than gravity, morning had again already hit the city quicker than one could imagine. When Krebs and Burgdorf awakened next to each other, they were still alone. Weirdly enough, it turned out they both had the same concept when they had their troublesome sleep, because they both woke up with mysterious stains all over their bedsheets and trousers.

They shrieked, "Gah! What happened?!" and "What the fuck is this?!" upon seeing the enigmatically placed stains. Both of them were both confused and lost, but once they saw each other, it was at that moment they realized why they had strange stains on the sheets and their trousers.

Both of their minds were thinking the exact same thing, "Don't fuck him in the ass like your dream had portrayed him…!"

They were just glad it was empty, because they both knew that if others were there, they'd probably be snatched away from each other. They awkwardly got up, and did whatever they needed to in a hurry. However, after all the mandatory meals, they both decided that enough would be enough at one point.

Krebs got up and realized to himself, "Hey.. we're torturing each other.. with this charade!"

Burgdorf got up, headed towards Krebs and told him, "Hans. I think we have to go to our room to settle something, you know what I mean."

That was exactly what Krebs was thinking, and so they went to their rooms. Burgdorf was making a mental note to himself **NOT** to fuck Krebs in the ass when they were heading to their rooms, but then again, so was the fishman making his own self-reminders not to fuck Burgdorf. Once they got to their rooms, they could finally remove the reminders plastered in both of their brains.

Amidst dashing onto the bed, Krebs and Burgdorf then looked each other deep in the eyes for a bit, before they leaned in to kiss. It was filled with lust and adrenaline as they struggled for dominance while aggressively tugging at each other's uniforms, while their trousers pretty much went **goodfuckingbye**.

Suddenly, someone started knocking, and questioned, "Hey! Is anyone in here?"

Both of them stood deathly quiet, but the voice demanded again, "Hello! Answer me!"

They still froze, but not without one taking advantage of the other being petrified by the surprise. In this case, it was Burgdorf taking advantage of Krebs by stroking him like a cat and trailing his hands from the neck down to grab his ass and pretty much strip the both of them til they were stark nude while Krebs was utmost distracted, except for a few accessories or so.

Krebs turned back around, inquisitively self-asking, "What the fuck was th-"

He had been cut off by the fact that Burgdorf stripped both of them naked, and already began roaming Krebs' body. They were both trembling from the suffocating tension in the air, but Krebs was so painfully turned on that with nearly every touch Burgdorf did, he shuddered and made little breathy moans.

All Krebs could do was gasp out, "P-Please stop teasing me.."

Burgdorf looked up at Krebs, who was sweating and actually blushing quite a bit.

Burgdorf replied with a twinge of a blushy expression himself, "Don't worry much, we're just getting started."

Krebs could feel his boner twitch a bit at those words, desperately trying not to let a moan escape his mouth from how painfully turned on he felt. He just wanted the foreplay to speed up, because he knew that due to the overwhelming sexual tension that was in the air, the edge would tip over and would lead to a permission request to cum early for Burgdorf. However, knowing the shit that was going down, all Krebs could do was writhe against the sheets, a blushing and panting mess as he felt one of Burgdorf's hands wrap around Krebs' dick while playing with other sensitive parts of his body.

Because of how painfully turned on Krebs was, he could barely stutter-speak out, "H-Hey.. why are y-you doing this.. t-to me?"

Burgdorf just vaguely answered in an unsettlingly rational tone, "No cummies for you, Hansi. ;3"

Krebs was still writhing and moaning against the sheets like crazy, though. He knew his orgasm would near from the overstimulation quicker than usual, but as soon as he saw Burgdorf walk away from the area, Krebs began trying to figure out how he would evade making the situation worse.

Burgdorf called out, "Hey, Krebsy! I got a few things."

Krebs stepped out with caution from underneath something, trying to figure out what Burgdorf was holding. What Krebs hazily saw were handcuffs, an electric dildo, a blindfold, a cockring and ropes.

All Burgdorf asked was, "Hello? Hans? Can you hold all this while I'm away?"

Krebs peeped out, and nodded. However, Burgdorf clicked the handcuffs around Krebs' hands, blindfolded him, shoved the electric dildo up his ass until it hit Krebs' prostate, placed a cockring on his wiener and tied him up at his legs to the bed.

After all that, Burgdorf happily gleamed up with a gesture of, "Ok, thanks!"

It seemed like Burgdorf was becoming naïve all of a sudden, because he didn't seem to notice Krebs was moaning more than ever, because the intensity of the dildo, combined with the cockring made it way too difficult for him to inhibit his moaning.

About 30 minutes later, Burgdorf came back and saw Krebs still moaning, panting and groaning softly. For some reason, the sight of a needy and desperate Krebs seriously turned Burgdorf on, even after a long jerking session.

In a tsunami of moans, Krebs could barely gasp out with his subconscious just clinging above the rising tide of pleasure, "Burgy.. can you please.. んんん... にゃ… take this stuff off?"

Burgdorf, under shades of self-pondering whispered, "Sure."

Krebs felt freed up, but ended up thanking Burgdorf with, "ありがとう… 愛してる, ヴイルヘルム!"

Burgdorf then asked, "Hold on, Hansi… What did you say?"

They both froze for a bit, soon enough, the awkwardness was drowned out by how much they just wanted to fuck already. Lust and love were still occupied in their eyes, they were grinding against each other's groins in many layers of desperateness while aggressively pulling at each other, leaving scratch marks on both of them. It was the disposition that they fell under at this very moment, from the intense friction of the 2 penises against each other, to the horniness still lingering in them that made all of the pain and awkwardness overlapped to smithereens.

Krebs, about to drown in an imminent flood of pleasure, could barely moan out, "Just… fuck me.. already… please, Burgy….."

Hell, even Burgdorf decided that a lot of teasing would drive Krebs crazy.

Burgdorf pushed Krebs against a flat surface, grabbing a handful of lube. Krebs was blushing, trying to tell Burgdorf that he wanted to get the fucking dick in his ass.

After he felt that enough was enough, Krebs yelled out in impatience, "Just fuck me already!"

Burgdorf kissed Krebs and then replied, "Okay, but this is really going to hurt."

Krebs just nodded, before scream-moaning from the fact a spiky dicc just went up his ass.

Burgdorf just asked, "痛い？"

Krebs shook his head, still in shock from the impact of Burgdorf's prickly member throbbing deep inside Krebs' ass. Despite all the times that they fucked, they still were inept of predicting how rough they would go on each other because it always varied. Krebs just caught his breath, right before Burgdorf started moving. However, with every thrust Burgdorf's pebis did while moving, Krebs was moaning intermittently.

Krebs, still moaning softly, just whimpered one thing, "Please.. I meant that you destroy my a-にゃああああああああああんんん！"

Burgdorf already wanted to do that, and just as Krebs was about to finish his sentence, Burgdorf secured his hands onto Krebs' waist with a really hard slam inside his ass, causing his body to shiver and cause his hands to cling onto the surface. The usually hesitant and understated man was now a writhing, moaning mess, as his torso rose to meet Burgdorf's face.

Krebs mewled as Burgdorf suppressed a moan, whispering to Krebs, "Fuck, Hansi.. You're beautiful."

This was right before Burgdorf kissed his neck, which made Krebs moan even louder from the feeling while still thrusting at the speed of a jackhammer. He knew that if he continued moaning, he would probably be reduced to a screaming timebomb. In a desperate attempt to suppress his moans even more, he ended up biting at Burgdorf's cat ears, which didn't work. Burgdorf growled and used his tail to retaliate back and wrapped it around Krebs' tail, which made him quiver from the feeling of it.

Both of them thought, to a degree, "What's the point of holding back anymore?"

After that very thought, Burgdorf suddenly began going even rougher on Krebs, biting his neck while skin hit skin like adversaries throwing serious blows to each other's faces. Krebs was already moaning at nearly every breath he could, the feeling of it all overwhelming him. He felt like he was quickly going to become the loud timebomb of screaming and moans he didn't want to be originally, although he now wouldn't mind it, because he finally gets why it happens.

Then Burgdorf hit it, the one spot that made Krebs scream. The moment Burgdorf fucked him in that spot, Krebs began drooling from overstimulation combined with the overwhelming pleasure in his ass, his hands causing the surface to shake from how hard he was clinging onto it from the fuck.

Also, Krebs screamed out from the thrust, "そこ！"

Afterwards, Burgdorf stopped for a second just as Krebs caught his breath. It was not only the moans fueling him to fuck Krebs til he got shitfaced, it was pretty much everything about him at this moment. As soon as the pause ended, Burgdorf began fucking him even harder. Nearly every thrust managed to reach Krebs' prostate, which only made the moans more intense. They could both feel an earthquake of pleasure deep within them, motivating them to fuck til they cum all over the place. All of the fucking became more disorientated and even faster than rabbits going at it, yet, so were both of their moans.

Krebs moaned out, "빌헬름! 쌀거같아!"

Burgdorf didn't understand what he said, but assumed that he meant he was going to cum. Upon hearing that, he played with each other's tails more, thrusted inside him even harder and gave him another love-bite to the neck, and began jerking off his length which had been harder than Captain America's shield. Krebs came all over the desk and Burgdorf came inside of him, moaning from the tightness of Krebs cumming, leaving both of them breathless after.

They both whispered to each other weakly, "Ich liebe dich.." before drifting to sleep.


	7. Heat: It Continues?

I'M SORRY FOR DOING THIS xD

The next morning, everyone came back to the bunker, while Krebs and Burgdorf were still out cold, nestled up like sleepy cats, except asleep in their room. Hitler went back to his desk, trying to end the hybrid frenzy.

Günsche was there, as per usual, and informed Hitler, "I'm informing you that you have a heat problem enduring, for another week or so."

Hitler snazzily replied, "Well I don't want to reek of horny porny scent and spinach anymore."

Someone walked by, thinking Hitler was just doing his usual rants. The difference from the norm though, was that there was cum all over Hitler's desk. The culprit behind it all? It was in a certain night caused by the heat, but they were asleep, however, as soon as they awoke, they freaked out and got ready in a hurry.

Suddenly, a device left near them started to buzz. Burgdorf began to turn around and approach it, wondering who was calling.

He picked up the phone, asking, "Hello, who are you?"

A voice came out, speaking, "Hello, boozer. You'll figure out who I am soon, but this saying is not what I'm here for. Listen, in order to stop the heat and this hybrid problem, it needs more than just one night if **you** tried to fuck at the worst day."

It was at those words that both Krebs and Burgdorf froze in horror, because they didn't realize the peak of the heat ranging in the middle area in their case. They stared at each other, with the same appalled stares they had when they saw each other at the hospital in a blisteringly hasty and hazy misperception.

Krebs turned to Burgdorf and screeched, "I can't believe we didn't know this sooner!"

They were both about to fall under a state of anarchy, because they thought that every trace of them fucking like crazy would help. The moment Hitler stopped yelling, he could hear things getting destroyed, much to his immense anger still lingering in his head. He was really about to blow his lid off, because it sounded like there was an earthquake going on. His face slowly began turning red, hands threatening to throw his desk to the room.

What was starting it was when Krebs shrieked, "WE HAVE TO STOP THIS NOW!"

Burgdorf then thought a bit and said, "Hey, wasn't a way to mitigate the heat to fuck?"

Krebs then said, "Yes.. but how else can we deal this? You went so rough that it's kinda difficult to hoist myself up now!"

Burgdorf replied, "Did I ever say ANYTHING about fucking **me** instead?"

Krebs shook his head, getting the gist but preferring not to answer too much to it. Burgdorf sighed, trying to take his uniform off due to it suddenly becoming "way too uncomfortable". Krebs didn't know how to respond to this situation, unsure about whether or not he should fuck Burgdorf really roughly.

Burgdorf turned to Krebs and said, "Hey, isn't it getting uncomfortable?"

Krebs wanted to nod, but he was super hesitant when he shook his head. Burgdorf saw the unsure expression on Krebs' face, and decided that he would try to snap Krebs out of his haze. He began taking both of their clothes off in a rather aggressive method, tugging and pulling off every garment they had on really quickly. Krebs lost his train of thought, at the sight of a lustful Burgdorf while he was straight-out confused. However, it was then and there when Burgdorf opened a drawer full of sex toys that Krebs wanted to fuck Burgdorf roughly, finally giving in to his thoughts. Krebs' face lit a slight blush, seeing Burgdorf scroll through the drawer while his bare ass was sticking out for Krebs to see like a sore thumb. Krebs could feel the pain process in his brain akin to a malfunctioning computer, the feeling in his groin growing stronger.

Burgdorf turned around, blushing slightly as he asked, "Hansi? Are you okay?"

However, Krebs just couldn't stop blushing. He pushed Burgdorf onto the sheets, just because he wanted to figure out what to do. After a few seconds, he grabbed some lube and began fingering Burgdorf. He then began aggressively jerking off Burgdorf's penis, trying desperately not to fuck Burgdorf as he heard breathy moans and mewls.

Burgdorf whimpered, "K-Krebsy! I want it.."

Krebs turned to Burgdorf, asking in surprise, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Burgdorf nodded, trying desperately not to scream, as Krebs began to aggressively finger Burgdorf with 3 fingers at once.

Burgdorf was on the verge of tears, yelling, "C-Can't you see.. Can't you see I want to get fucked?"

Krebs replied, "Well, this is going to hurt.."

Krebs began taking the rest of his clothes off, before rubbing some more lube on his dick. Burgdorf looked at him, blushing heavily as he saw Krebs rub some lube. Suddenly, Burgdorf realized something, but sat there frozen.

Burgdorf pointed at Krebs' penis, which had spikes, and asked, "Hey, what's that?"

Krebs replied, "Don't pretend to be innocent, you know what that is."

Burgdorf blushed at the response and stuttered out, "N-No I don't.."

Krebs was pretty much irritated at this point, and he entered Burgdorf's ass with his dick becoming more barbed. Burgdorf was screaming from the pain, but at the same time, he didn't want it to stop.

The moment Krebs heard Burgdorf scream from the pain, he stopped and thought, "Am I going to hard on Burgy?"

However, a few moments later, Burgdorf just hollered, "Move, damn it!"

Krebs was again surprised, and started moving a bit slowly. Burgdorf began moaning from the feeling of a spiked dick going in and out of his ass, but it seemed as though he wanted more. He didn't care about the fact a tear streamed down his eyes from the pain, he really just wanted to get fucked.

Burgdorf just shuddered and moaned, "もっと！"

Krebs noticed, but fucked into Burgdorf's prostate, making him scream like a banshee from hell.

Krebs asked, "痛い？"

Burgdorf shook his head, longing for himself to get fucked like a fucktoy. However, Krebs was worried Burgdorf could end up in the hospital because of it.

But then, Burgdorf clung onto the sheets and began pushing himself back and forth on purpose. Krebs was conflicted because he found it hot, but also knew Burgdorf could get seriously hurt if it goes too far.

Burgdorf then told Krebs, "Hey, stop worrying about what could happen, you could just change something, can't you?"

Krebs froze, and then realized Burgdorf was right. He started reducing the spikiness of the dick, going faster. Burgdorf was melting from the feeling of the still-barbed dick and the speed, screaming and moaning loudly.

Burgdorf thought to himself, "I know what can make this even better!"

It was then and there that the moaning blonde-ish brown haired hybrid pulled up some tentacles to enter his ass, moaning even louder in a desperate tone. Krebs realized that it really wasn't so bad, and then he barbed his dick on full mode again. Burgdorf managed to make his already loud whiny moans even louder when the dick suddenly became really barbed again, he didn't feel like it stopping. However, there was already a mess down below, where his dick had been leaking so much precum and shiofuki. Burgdorf's untouched dick suddenly felt warm and squeezed almost like a vise, as he screamed even louder and louder until it reached a breaking point.

Burgdorf thought, "I don't want it to stop! But how?"

Krebs pushed Burgdorf down against the sheets, as he rose up from the feeling of the multiple penetration and the jerked off dick combined. Krebs pounded into him even harder, making Burgdorf's face become even more contorted from the dick going even harder and harder.

So Hitler was in the room across, unable to get any sleep as the sex persisted the whole night. He could hear the desperate meowing of both Krebs and Burgdorf as well as the bed hitting the wall intensely, he was about to explode of anger at this point.

He could hear Krebs moaning, "I'm going to cum, Wilhelm!"

Hitler wanted to puke at this point, knowing what was probably going on in that room. The owner overheard too, and walked into Hitler's office.

She asked, "Hey, is it bothering you?"

Hitler nodded as the moans got even louder and louder, his face turning a maroon red out of anger. He grabbed his Pencil of Doom, and threw it at the wall to expose and humiliate them.

However, he saw Fegelein, and Fegelein screeched in horror, "Don't look, you old fuck!"

Hitler was already horrified at the sight of Fegelein. He already ran out of his office in fear, looking for a place where he can't hear Krebs, tentacles, Fegelein and Burgdorf having sex.

Burgdorf didn't care the wall was busted open, because he was getting fucked by 2 dicks and a tentacle, while having 2 tentacles going in and out of his mouth at the same time. Burgdorf's saliva from the double tentacle blowjob and sweat from the sex dripped throughout Hitler's office, making the whole thing a mess.

Morning hit the Bunker once more, and Hitler returned. What he saw was his office a mess: cum, sweat and saliva everywhere.

Hitler yelled, "Rrrrrr… BURGDORF!"

Burgdorf, who had came all over the place at least 3 times still had enough energy to hide in the bed. When he flipped around in fear, Krebs was already out cold. Hitler fainted from shock, and Burgdorf settled down back into the bed.

Burgdorf hugged Krebs as they slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. Unknown to them, something would change.


	8. Epilogue (really rushed lol)

After all of that, all the people affected were finally able to turn back into humans, sans Hitler. The owner had to leave due to academical purposes, but left Hitler's fate in the hands of someone else. That person was really skinny, but was tall. In fact, Hitler had questioned how human she really was.

He even joked, "Even I'm more human than her, and I'm a hybrid!"

However, she was also kinda sensitive, so she probably slapped Hitler. It had appeared life was normal with the exception of Hitler, but who knows how long that will last? Only time does, for the future lies in the hands in time itself. Hitler lost track of how much sleep he got, losing control of himself.

He started screaming in agony, "Fegelein! I hate you!"

Even the owner was irritated and had to try and handle this insanity every night, but it never worked. She had to throw a pretty big box of Advil at Hitler, just to get him to shut up. However, even Fegelein was driven insane by this. After 1 week, Hitler was human again. And so, with everyone back to normal, it seems as though life too would be normal again for some time, sans a few things. This included the fact Krebs and Burgdorf found out what got to them even more than each other, meaning their relationship grew stronger, as well as the chance of Hitler being inept of getting any sleep.


End file.
